Feudalista
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Dos adeptos al Bushido en la época Feudal una noble amistad, y quizá revelaciones entre ambos entes sean interesantes de entenderse mas que como amigos /Yaoi LeonardoXUsagi/ Si no lo pasas no lo leas fic experimental.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece ellos son propiedad de la autoría intelectiva de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: En vista que el secreto del Sensei vera su fin pronto dejen el estrés y el que quiera leer conflictos pase libremente a nuestro personal y 'estimado' troll Realturtlefan si apareces por acá bienvenido al foro si papito o mamita seguiré publicando y si eso te incomoda grita consignas en frente de tu casa en la calle con una máscara de anonymous. Así relax por la vida. ¡Besos! **

**Feudalista**

Leonardo estaba de visita en el mundo de Usagi. Los viajes interdimensionales nunca habían sido su fuerte pero lo prefería y a los dolores neuronales que estos provocaban a estar escuchando chistes obscenos en esa posada de mala muerte que apenas y podían pagar un forastero y un samurái vagabundo. Los hombres de la posada estaban al tope de sake y al tope de testarudez.

Resonando entre cientos de voces la calmada voz aleccionadora de Usagi salía a borbotones calmando el ambiente. Leo tenía ya veintitrés años cumplidos y Usagi debía tener ya cumplidos veintiocho y era experto en no quemarse la garganta con sake de frutas.

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, no le gustaba beber pero a los amigos de su querido compañero del bushido si y habían perdido una apuesta con Gennosuke y ahora tenía que demostrar sus habilidades con la bebida.

Si lo viera el maestro Splinter.

La luz entraba lóbrega desde el vientre de lámparas de aceite el reír de los embriagados y el canto de las cigarras, la suave brisa de la primavera y el apoyado en una barra, el ninja kame estaba acostumbrado a la evasión no a estar entre antropomorfos. Tales como él.

Usagi reía sinceramente y le contaba sucintamente una anécdota de mucha de tantas crónicas afamadas suyas.

Lo vio un momento, esos pómulos sonrosados y esas orejas caídas. Sonrió de lado. Se veía tan sereno que provocada verlo en ese estado todo el dia y la noche.

Definitivamente luego de dejarlo dormido en su futon agradeció irse a beber con el no todos los días podía contemplar a un compañero ejemplar en la batalla. Este entre abrió un ojo riendo y le obligo a acostarse a su lado en determinado momento de la noche.

—Te estimo mucho Leonardo-San jejeje…

—Has bebido demasiado Usagi.

Aunque el conejo pensaba que no lo suficiente.

**N/A: Si tienes cuenta quieres comentar algo lo que esperas o no esperas házmelo saber serán cortos y un tanto experimentales solo porque nadie sube de esta pareja al parecer.**

**¡YANE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, espero de verdad que les guste esta serie de capítulos cortos. **

**Feudalista**

La mañana había amanecido teñida por los pétalos de los árboles de sakura a las afueras de la posada. Leonardo se desperezo al levantarse en intento hacer lo mismo con su amigo el samurái, quien al juzgar por su copioso e intenso ronquito aún no se le había mermado el efecto del alcohol en la sangre.

Salió de la posada abriendo la puerta corrediza y lo primero que oyo fueron los cantos de los gorriones y un latigazo de luz que le cegó un poco la vista. El aire era tan limpio allí que el mismo se sentía un poco drogado al inhalarlo. Envidiaba que Usagi tuviera un panorama tan bello para meditar cada día.

—Mmm…—se quejó entre sueños y una inminente resaca el rounin entre ellos— No debí beber tanto anoche…—refregándose un ojo desde su posición en su futon le regalo una sonrisa cómplice a Leonardo quien lo veía negando y reprobando su actitud de forma burlesca. Su amigo era incorregible en ciertos aspectos.

En cuando a Usagi estaba más concentrado por alguna razón en ver como el sol de la mañana teñía las facciones bien trabajadas de Leonardo, ese rostro sereno y acompasado con el mismo viento y ese brillo natural en los ojos avellana. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para quitarse esa impertinencia de encima se levantó del futon y fue directo a tomar una palangana de agua para lavarse la cara esa mañana.

—Estas hecho un desastre Usagi— y era cierto la yukata azul de este estaba fuera de sus pantalones y entre abierta y la liga que ataba sus orejas estaba an floja que estas caían con facilidad. Usagi rio ante su apariencia reflejada en la palangana de agua y Leonardo rio con el, eso hasta que algo capto su atención por completo.

En el terreno de enfrente al parecer de una familia poderosa había varias mujeres en finos kimonos llorando quedamente y de forma recatada mientras hombres vestidos a lo militar de manera extrañamente occidental se llevaban varias pertenencias de la enorme porción de tierra donde descansaba un templo.

A Leonardo le pico la curiosidad de inmediato.

—Usagi ¿Qué ocurre allá? — señalizo con la cabeza y el conejo antropomorfo no tuvo más opción que acercarse aun secándose el rostro y observar lo que su compañero en el Bushido estaba espectando, negó con la cabeza y se adentró al cuarto.

—Es solo el daimyo de la región cediendo sus tierras al estado suele hacerse desde que la restauración fue pautada por el honorable emperador Matsuhito. La ley es clara, pero a cambio obtendrán nuevos títulos nobiliarios si no hay resistencia.

—Es un tema bastante oligarca— expreso su descontento el de azul mientras se apoyaba de la puerta y Usagi lo veía curioso, al parecer algo parecido había sucedido en la dimensión de Leonardo para que el estuviera tan bien informado siempre del destino del shogun en su mundo— En fin la restauración debe de seguir su curso.

Justo cuando Leonardo se disponía a girar en sus propios pies y preguntarle a Usagi que iban a desayunar noto como el conejo estaba sin la parte superior de su yukata terminando de asearse con recato, tenía una toalla secando su rostro y Leonardo no hacía más que contemplar el torso trabajado del conejo.

No sabía porque esta extraña fijación en él aunque lo ocurrido la noche anterior quizá tuviese que ver.

Sonrojándose imperceptiblemente dejo eso como parte de la borrachera de Usagi esa noche.

Nada de qué preocuparse probablemente ni se acordaba de ello.

—Leonardo-San…—espeto de repente el conejo blanco a lo que Leo se tensó un poco en su sitio, estaba atando sus katanas a su caparazón— Te vas a reir pero anoche soñé que te besaba. ¿Raro no? Creo que si bebí demasiado.

Leonardo se había quedado de piedra en su sitio. La cruda realidad es que en cierto momento de la noche entre incoherencias y charlas de cosas como jugarretas a Gennosuke y descobrarselas en la siguiente apuesta Usagi se le había quedado viendo de una forma penetrante, antes de porder hacer nada ya había unido sus labios con los suyos fue efímero y tonto pero el estaba cual tomate y el conejo se había quedado inconsciente en el acto.

—Una vez soñé que había besado a un tipo del clan Neko y en realidad era una Geisha de porcelana, probablemente confundí una almohada contigo ¡Soy un caso perdido!

—No mas alcohol para ti esta noche Usagi….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Me fascina que esto esté tomando un rumbo tan bueno mil gracias por sus comentarios es lo que me impulsara si puedo a montar un pequeño aporte al día.**

**Feudalista**

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, acostados bajo la sombra de un enorme duraznero estaban el ninja kame y el samurái vagabundo. Leonardo no podía dejar de ver una venda que cubría la muñeca de Usagi mientras este aparentaba estar durmiendo.

—Leonardo-San por última vez fue un accidente practicando. Puedes dejar de mortificarte por ello.

Leo volteo la vista a otro lado mientras los rayos del sol hacían agujeros de luz en el frondoso árbol, estaba avergonzado sin quererlo había herido a su compañero con sus katanas al emocionarse demasiado en una práctica entre ellos esa mañana. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Accidente o no Usagi, debí tener más cuidado— cierto se había emocionado, es decir no todos los días tenia a alguien tan bien adiestrado en kenjutsu para practicar y que fuera de entera confianza, una sola estocada de su katana y Usagi ya tenía un rio de sangre emanándole de la muñeca y él tenía una cara de póker perfecta.

—Los accidentes pasan— dijo el conejo a su lado viéndolo tiernamente. Leonardo podía ser demasiado noble y penoso cuando la situación lo ameritaba creía que no era digno de verle a la cara luego de un descuido mayúsculo como él le llamo— No puedes predecir donde dejara caer el árbol su fruta Leonardo-San. Mucho menos saber cuándo apartarte de su camino al caer.

—Eso lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor por casi rebanarte la pata— dijo sentándose en el césped viendo fijamente a su amigo que no hacía más que sonreírle desde su posición—…Además, ni siquiera fue la pata derecha no me habría traído suerte si te la hubiera cortado.

Al sentir como Usagi le daba un golpe amistoso en la cabeza comenzó a reír y este con él, Usagi intento levantarse pero apoyo inconscientemente la pata herida. El quejido que lanzo al aire fue de espanto y Leonardo acudió a la ayuda más rápido que inmediatamente.

Usagi no supo cuándo pero leo ya tenía su pata entre sus manos y revisaba la venda empapada de sangre con cuidado meticuloso y cuidadoso como era el con ese rostro serio afianzando su pata, no notaba como sus pómulos blancos se iban tiñendo de un imperceptible rojo.

Leonardo era demasiado atento con todos en especial con él en ese momento. Podía percibir un aroma muy dulce como a durazno maduro, pero muy concentrado era la mescla del frondoso árbol y la esencia del de azul, estaba aturdido viendo como le cambiaban el vendaje mientras la brisa lo hacía irse a otra dimensión.

De repente Leonardo le había parecido…atractivo.

Al notar que rumbo estaban tomando sus pensamientos se sonrojo cual tetera y volteo a otro lado. Leo lo vio raro no comprendía que le ocurría a Usagi.

El otro simplemente se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente quizá solo admiraba la belleza interna de su mejor amigo nada más, eso fue lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos.

Pero ese brillo avellana era de cierta forma tan reconfortante como tentador.

— ¿No tenemos dinero para la posada verdad? — pregunto Leonardo como si nada.

—Creo que no.

—Esta noche a la intemperie entonces— y allí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo. Definitivamente mejor se cortaba la otra pata a soportar esa sonrisa tan sugestiva del de azul.

Aunque no le disgustara para nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**Feudalista**

Había ido a visitar a Usagi con la clara intención de despejarse un poco del estrés de la ciudad y de la cotidianidad, una especie de viaje de meditación al campo. Pero ¿Qué mejor campo que la mismísima era feudal? Era un sueño hecho realidad para Hamato Leonardo y cualquiera aficionado a la era del shogun.

Estaban caminando entre un pueblo arrocero y las venas de un rio seco, fue cuando Leonardo comenzó a tensarse. No acostumbraba salir en público y hacerlo con seres de su misma clase era totalmente impropio, extraño desconocido e insólito. Pero de lejos era la cosa más intrigante de todas.

Al encontrar más tortugas antropomorfas como él se sintió algo avergonzado de que lo vieran con familiaridad y el no supiera ni pronunciarles un saludo coloquial o inter-clanes pues no pertenecía a ninguno de ese mundo.

Tenían varios días viajando sin dinero alguno pidiendo hospedaje en graneros y durmiendo con los mercaderes bajo los puentes, Leo ignoraba como era que Usagi vivía de forma tan liberal. Aunque después de todo el conejo había pasado por desavenencias y desgracias dignas de cualquier crónica de fantasía. Leonardo recientemente había detallado las heridas y laceraciones de guerra que ostentaba su cuerpo y que desentonaban con la hermosa sonrisa cordial que este regalaba.

Habían estado viviendo de agua dulce de los ríos frutas de cualquier árbol cercano y de cosas que pudieran regatear. Una vez lograron quedarse hospedados en un templo bajo el amparo del sacerdote y comido un plato con arroz y curri.

Pero había algo que estaba incomodando mucho a Leonardo. El hecho de que los ojos le brillaran cada vez que Usagi se le acercaba demasiado, muchas veces el latir de su corazón tomaba métrica y sentía demasiado confort a su lado, era libre de hablar de opinar de ser el con su mejor amigo y no recibía queja critica o bufidos de que era un aburrido.

Era como hablar consigo mismo y que le sonrieran de vuelta.

Lo que el ignoraba era que Usagi sintiera exactamente lo mismo pero con una diferencia notoria. El sí tenía claros los rumbos de los caminos de su mente y corazón, no le era desconocido el sentimiento que estaba naciendo por Leonardo con acciones pequeñas estaba totalmente seguro de que de seguir así, nada terminaría como él lo esperaba o como todo seguía siendo. Pero el problema real más allá del código del Bushido de su normas o principios era algo que aceptaba su cultura en cuanto a su definición del amor.

Podía sentir amor de muchas formas y este ya las sentía por el ninja kame.

El era mayor, un adulto hecho y derecho y aun le podía consentir ciertos deslices de testarudez e ignorancia de sus gestos a Leonardo. La habían pasado muy bien prestando sus servicios como guarda espaldas sin quererlo de viajeros en medio de los caminos polvorientos o meditar bajo la lluvia y cascadas. Pero nada como aquello.

Esa misma noche se quedarían en un viejo techo abandonado en medio del camino, era de noche muy entrada y las cigarras sonaban ensordecedoras casi retumbando en los oídos. Leonardo no podía dormir. Usagi no podía dejar de pensar.

Y ambos estaban solos y a kilómetros del poblado arrocero de la tarde.

—Usagi ¿Estas despierto?

—Hai Leonardo-San— termino por sentarse en el suelo junto con Leo que tampoco tenía ganas de dormir el brillo de sus ojos era lo que los diferenciaba de la oscuridad.

—Creo que estoy muy acostumbrado al ruido de las calles. ¿Qué te mantiene despierto a ti? — Leo estaba nervioso y cuando lo estaba era muy directo, tenía curiosidad.

—Solo meditaba algunos asuntos…el corazón y la mente de un rounin tiene tantos misterios como los caminos que ha recorrido— dijo simplemente sumiéndose de hombros y ladeando la sonrisa.

Leo se tensó un poco.

—Usagi ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien? — no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta pero definitivamente quería hacerla.

Usagi pensó un rato.

—Sí. De hecho estoy interesado en alguien. Pero no sé si esta persona esté interesada en mi— simplista pero efectivo dejo a Leonardo de a seis.

Celos. Por primera vez en la historia sentía celos.

— ¿Quién es la afortunada amigo mío? — sonrió hipócritamente maldiciendo internamente sin darse cuenta.

—Este tipo de temas no es correcto hablarlos a deshoras— dijo con un falso tono de indignación que Leonardo capto y sudo una gota anime— Oyasuminasai.

— ¡Usagi!

Sin que Leo supiera nada Usagi se había hecho el dormido con un sonrojo marca diablo en la cara y con deseos de clavarle una katana a su amigo tortuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: ¡DIOS NUNCA HABIA SIDO TAN FELIZ! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Agradecimientos a: Noemi De Aldebaran, WakaiSenshi, NightCathyBrid, Denneff-Ronnell y NickReal Fan TMNT y a todos los que sé que leen, sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar.**

**Feudalista**

Sentados al borde del camino polvoriento esperando que una simple carreta los guiara al siguiente poblado. Leonardo ya llevaba un mes en el mundo de Usagi. El último mes de la primavera cabía destacar, el auge del verano estaba haciéndose presente el sol más intenso la hierba más intensa y las personas con un grado menos de ropa encima.

El cantar de los pájaros era estruendoso y el olor a agua salda leve, debían estar cerca de la costa después de todo habían atravesado una zona montañosa, muy verde y los pantanos se hicieron notar.

—Usagi ¿Seguro que no deseas sentarte? Llevas horas intentando vislumbrar una carreta.

—Pues tienes razón, quizá deba sentarme— sumiéndose de hombros y suspirando cómicamente, se dejó caer junto a Leonardo en la hierba, mirando al cielo suspirando— este verano será inclemente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Leo le sonrió ladeado mirando fijamente al conejo, este tenía un don para predecir lo impredecible era como ver el vuelo de una mariposa.

—El sol, es sol de agua, probablemente llueva en la noche es normal cuando las olas de calor arrasan poblados montañosos— dijo apuntando el cielo, luego apuntando la montaña y luego haciendo un amago de _nos mojaremos si no encontramos techo._

Leonardo observo fijamente como la brisa hacia un compás con el sedoso pelaje blanco de Usagi. Verlo era como poesía, tenía que saber descifrarlo, saber apreciarlo, no supo por cuando tiempo estuvo viéndolo o cuando esmero puso en ser notado y en no serlo al mismo tiempo.

Por la parte de Usagi su corazón retumbaba imperceptiblemente, el eco de sus latidos golpeaba su nuez de Adam y la parte interior de sus oídos.

Leonardo lo estaba viendo, pero no como siempre. Él sabía qué tipo de mirada era. Lo estaba admirando detallando. No como amigos no como seres muy cercanos.

Estaba contemplándolo. Y él no podía estar más nervioso, se preguntaba cuanto más podría fingir que no quería tener el rostro de la tortuga entre sus manos y observar ese fuego color avellana en sus ojos chocando con las brasas del iris rojo del conejo.

Quizá Leo si sintiera algo por él. Pero ¿Cómo estar seguro? ¿O cómo darle la seguridad de sentirlo? Pues estaba claro para el que aunque Leonardo fuera muy maduro y un gran guerrero en ese tema era un niño uno asustadizo. Puro y sin anteriores maestros como él los tuvo.

No era un sabio en la atracción o el amor pero no era un mojigato.

— ¡Mira una carreta!

— ¡Detenla! — no podía creer que sus cavilaciones fueran interrumpidas por un viejo muy viejo zorro que llevaba paja al siguiente poblado a unas cuatro horas de camino. Realmente fue comico pedirle aventón casi no los escuchaba.

Precisamente llegaron a un pueblo costero, el aire salado contrastaba con el calor, Usagi pidió regatear unas cuantas monedas de cobre por algo de arroz no habían probado carne en un buen tiempo. Tendrian que cazar su alimento esa noche para tener algo decente.

Leonardo había salido totalmente rojo de una posada cuando pidió un poco de agua y una chica tortuga con un sencillo kimono rosa pastel le había regalado curri y especias y un ojo guiñado.

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado, Usagi al enterarse no dejo de carcajearse, darle codazos y muy en el fondo estaba deliberadamente deseando que saquearan esa posada quizá el clan hebi, lo que hacen los celos.

—Leonardo-San ¿No quisieras entrar al agua un rato? El calor esta insoportable— antes de que Leo le dijera si o no Usagi ya se estaba deshaciendo de la yukata azul, Leo se sonrojo a mas no poder pero cuando noto que el conejo se arrojó deliberadamente por el acantilado no tuvo otra opción que ir a salvarlo.

— ¡Eso fue peligroso e irresponsable!

— ¡Eres tortuga nadas mucho mejor que yo! No niegues que fue divertido.

—Usagi ese no fue un clavado te fuiste de boca por que no estabas viendo.

—Eres tan perceptivo ¡Au! ¡¿Por qué el golpe?!

— ¡¿Por qué el sarcasmo?!

Luego de una pelea infantil terminaron nadando un rato a Leonardo le fascinaba un océano tan puro y sin los aceites y desechos de las bahías de New York, ya de por si era horrible meterse allá no creía de verdad que estuviera disfrutando de un buen ambiente marino.

Al caer la noche cazaron un par de pequeños animalejos de la zona, no podían creer que tuviesen una cena decente al menos Usagi no.

Carne, arroz, curri y vegetales. Y ni siquiera estaban a la intemperie habían logrado que un anciano conejo les prestara un viejo cobertizo para pasar la noche. El poblado no era grande pero tampoco era muy pequeño, el olor a sal fue opacado por el olor a humedad caliente de los nubarrones de lluvia.

Estaba por llover.

— ¿Quieres? — Leonardo le extendió un dango a Usagi quien lo vio bastante raro como preguntándole de dónde demonios había sacado masa dulce.

— ¿De dónde rayos sacaste eso?

Leo bajo la vista algo avergonzado y chistoso.

—La chica de la posada no solo me dio curri.

Usagi sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies. Las orejas se le tensaron.

— ¿Acaso le coqueteaste? — eso había sonado muy insinuante y con un deje de enojo e impertinencia.

Leo enrojeció de indignación y vergüenza.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella…creo que solo quiso ser gentil.

—Tan gentil que te dio todo eso gratis. Desconfiaría de ella— aun así se estaba comiendo el dango el muy cínico.

— ¿Y que si le hubiera coqueteado? — en realidad no había hecho tal cosa pero Usagi no pudo creer el tono de niño malcriado y celoso con el que había proferido esa frase.

— ¿Disculpa? — la lluvia comenzaba a caer y el olor a humedad se intensifico, Leonardo se maldecía de haber tenido ese desliz de lengua— ¿A que vino eso? — alzo una ceja bastante curioso.

—B-bueno, digo que ¿Qué pasa si en serio le hubiese coqueteado? De hecho creo que si así ganamos más comida gratis lo haría con gusto…

Y eso había sido todo.

Usagi frunció el ceño duramente, lo estaba viendo realmente enojado.

—Deberías cuidar tus palabras con quienes hablas Leonardo-San.

Leo no comprendía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — el de azul estaba con el corazón acelerado y todo su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. La cercanía de Usagi estaba haciéndose sofocante, no había notado lo cerca que estaban uno del otro o de lo cómodo que era sentir su calor con el frio de las gotas de lluvia afuera.

Usagi simplemente se quedó viendo esos ojos avellana, el silencio decía mucho más que ellos, tenía que probar si su teoría era correcta en eso había estado pensando pero el estar asi lo había dejado totalmente obnubilado, no percibía el tiempo o el espacio tan bien como hace unos segundos.

Leonardo cerro los ojos por pena e instinto, estaba muy cerca Usagi estaba muy cerca y no podía negar que ya el conejo debía saber que estaba nervioso con su presencia. No sabía que hacer a donde huir donde meter la cara para que no se la vieran.

Por eso fue que no dijo o hizo nada cuando el mayor comenzó a besarlo con dulzura. Simplemente dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con el ahora que lo había descubierto, era demandante y lleno de ternura Usagi lo estaba besando como temiendo romperlo el toque era suave muy suave y se sentía como un masaje.

Era un claro aviso de _no te voy a hacer daño._

Leo correspondía torpemente el beso sin abrir los ojos en lo más mínimo el sabor dulce de la boca de Usagi ya le había desconectado el cerebro sabia a almendras.

Por otro lado el conejo estaba eufórico con su descubrimiento, acerco a Leonardo a el hasta que el calor de sus pechos fue uno solo cada vez mas apretados cada vez más juntos y ese delicioso sabor a durazno maduro que provenía del menor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Estuvieron besándose acariciándose un largo y lento rato, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían con la fuerza del granizo aunque hiciera cada vez más calor en el cobertizo.

Al separarse el corazón de Leo quería salir de su pecho de alguna loca y violenta manera y Usagi ya no tenía el control de sus acciones.

Acostó a Leo y ya encima de él lo vio como si no hubiera acabado de comer y la tortuga fuera el plato principal.

—U-Usagi…¿Qué…?— no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el apenas conocía el concepto de lo que acababa de pasar ¿Qué pretendía su amigo ahora?

Solo veía ese brillo intenso en los ojos del mayor el sentía como una sensación de pereza y deseo le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo, algo de sangre estaba bajando de sus mejillas a su vientre y estaba incomodándose.

El conejo solo le sonrió ladeado y bastante pícaro. Se había dado cuenta de que Leonardo era virgen en demasiados sentidos.

Nunca había sido el senpai de nadie antes pero esta podría ser una excepción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Intento de lemon por falta de tiempo.**

**Feudalista**

Atrapado. Así se sentía, total y completamente atrapado entre el cuerpo de Usagi y el suelo bajo ellos dos. El conejo no había parado de besarlo con pasión desde que lo arrincono en el suelo y él no sabía cómo corresponder la demanda.

Solo se dejaba llevar. Había intentado dialogar con él había intentado todo para salir de las garras de su propio deseo pero estas fueron más fuertes que el. Usagi estaba encima besándolo con ternura y descendiendo una línea de besos por su cuello.

Un leve gemido salió ahogado de su boca y se sintió demasiado avergonzado como para admitirlo. El conejo solo sonrió por lo bajo. Leonardo era encantador, sumamente adorable y si pudiera se lo comería de una mordida. En ese estado no existían títulos ni tampoco el categórico de amigos, Leonardo y Usagi eran simplemente dos almas que querían fundirse y la carne no se los permitía por completo.

—…Ah…— se maldecía por ser tan sensible Leonardo no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando se suponía que solo eran amigos no debería estar acariciando el torso desnudo de Usagi y besando su pecho no debería estar contribuyendo a que este le acariciara y abriera las piernas a voluntad. No debería estar gimiendo de placer con cada beso— N-no…debería…

—… ¿Me quieres? — esa pregunta de parte del conejo blanco había resonado en los tímpanos de Leo de forma tal que se había olvidado de su propio paradero. Si lo quería, lo amaba y también lo deseaba. ¿Pero cómo hacerle saber todo eso sin sonar desesperado o como un niño inexperto?

—…Te quiero— abrió los ojos y se encontró con la emoción misma en los ojos rojos de Usagi, estaba tan sonrojado como él sus respiraciones agitadas hablaban por ellos simplemente era cierto. Se querían más que como amigos.

Usagi volvió a besarlo lleno de hambre y deseo y Leo lo tomo del cuello acercándolo a él, con sus pómulos sonrojados había entreabierto la boca buscando que el mayor le enseñara un poco más, Usagi casi ríe entre jadeos con aquello.

Luego de quince minutos de besos y caricias el mayor se dio cuenta de que tenía demasiada sangre acumulada en el centro de su ser, estaba totalmente extasiado con Leonardo, con un demonio nadie nunca había logrado tan nivel de pena y jubilo en él.

Estaba enamorándose de Leo. Y eso si le aterraba.

—Leo. Yo... — por primera vez en la historia lo llamaba por su diminutivo, estaba nervioso sabía que era la primera vez que el ninja kame estaba con alguien no quería presionarlo pero el ya casi no era consiente la electricidad en todo su cuerpo lo maldecía por no estar haciendo a Leonardo suyo en ese mismo instante.

Leonardo lo vio confundido al principio pero sin querer al moverse noto el bulto entre sus piernas, se sonrojo y capto lo que su amigo intentaba decirle.

Bajo un poco la mirada, tan inexperto y a la vez tan deseoso. Vio el rostro de Usagi y le pareció la encarnación de la seguridad.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza el mayor no pudo creer su propia suerte. Tal vez en la mañana podría disculparse. Pero casi muere del sonrojo y su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando Leo se incorporó lo atrajo hacia el y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a bajarle los pantalones, sabía que Usagi no dejaría mucho el recato. Lo vio de forma insinuante y atrevida quizá era la cara que nadie había conocido de Leo hasta el momento.

Usagi se sentía yendo a la luna y regresando la sangre en su centro rogaba por ser liberada y Leonardo aferrado a su espalda estaba profiriendo una serie de gemidos entre dolorosos y placenteros dándole el gusto de saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

Un vaivén sin detenerse y una película de sudo sobre la piel ambos conectados en corazón y alma besándose y sin dejar ir el otro fue la primera noche una de tantas.

Aunque no sabían cuánto más podrían durar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Si se puede llamar capitulo que así sea. Jeje.**

**Feudalista**

El resplandor del sol entraba por las hendiduras de la madera del cobertizo dándole calor al rostro de Leonardo, estaba apretado contra algo suave y él no sabía que era solo sabía que se sentía muy bien.

Se acomodo mas y respiro profundamente, el olor ligeras almendras le lleno la nariz y sonrojándose un poco paulatinamente se dio cuenta de que unos brazos lo estaban rodeando.

Abrió los ojos y subió la cabeza en cámara lenta, como temiendo encontrar lo que estaba más adelante, lo que encontró fue efectivamente a Usagi durmiendo plácidamente con una expresión estúpida en la cara como de estar bebiendo en un bar de sueños y apostando al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo se tenso en su sitio. Había recordado lo acontecido la noche anterior y sus pómulos y cara en general estaban más rojos que una fresa a estallar de jugo.

Estaba abrazado al torso desnudo de su amigo y él lo estaba afirmando, no traía el antifaz puesto y su vientre se sentía adolorido. Intento separarse de Usagi y los brazos de este se tensaron.

El conejo lo veía con un ojo entreabierto muy risueño, de hecho estaba carcajeándose en silencio.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — el primer saludo para Usagi ese dia había sido un puñetazo.

…

—No te tenías que alterar…

—No me gustan los chistes de mal gusto Usagi— ambos estaban en el rio que corría tras el cobertizo a unos cincuenta metros, después de asearse Leonardo no sabía si discutir lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aun estaba anonadado y sonrojado.

Había dormido con Usagi. Su primera experiencia se la entrego a su mejor amigo.

Por un lado estaba bien. Pero por el otro estaba excelente aunque esa sensación de vergüenza aun estaba con el.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, jamás había podido estar desinhibido con alguien, jamás nadie había visto su estado más débil, en su vida alguien lo había llenado de besos pasionales y a la vez llenos de ternura. Se sentía como un tonto.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Cuando rodo los ojos noto a Usagi viéndolo algo arrepentido.

Por otro lado aunque el conejo había sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra al saberse correspondido, en el fondo creía que quizás había forzado a Leonardo a ir muy rápido con él. Se había prometido arreglar todo en la mañana pero ahora no sabía ni como hablar.

Leo se le aproximo, la incomodidad entre ambos no debería existir y eso era lo primero que tenía que dejar en claro en su ahora nueva relación.

—Leonardo…yo—el mayor no sabía cómo reaccionar había vuelto a ser el recatado Usagi de siempre aunque la noche anterior hubiera visto su rostro más atrevido y sus deseos a flor de piel— Gomenasai…— dijo sin más vacilante en su mirada.

Leonardo rodo los ojos, lo atrajo de la cintura y le planto un rudo beso en los labios. Usagi se podía dejar de tonterías con él, si él no hubiera querido que lo que paso pasara no estaría hablándole o mejor desde un principio lo hubiese evitado.

Usagi maldijo a todo lo que conocía al darse cuenta de algo importante. Leonardo era varios centímetros más alto que el. Puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Leo y profundizo el beso aun más rudo que el primero. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Leo. Aquí el Sensei era el por el momento.

Leonardo enrojeció con esto pero se dejo aleccionar fácilmente. Se perdió en un mundo de fantasías un buen rato mientras Usagi le acariciaba las piernas. Era una fortuna que Leo no usara Yukata y fuera un ninja kame tradicional.

Muy pronto se habían dado cuenta de que tendrían que ir al rio de nueva cuenta. Ya habían retrocedido hasta quedar detrás de unos matorrales. Leo aun no se acostumbraba a ir abajo así que simplemente se dejo hacer.

Volvió a quitarle la yukata a Usagi y admirar el abdomen del contrario, Usagi se estaba emocionando demasiado esta vez, ataco su cuello con besos y lo marco con ligeros mordiscos, Leonardo no supo en que planeta estaba por dos horas completas. Sentía como su amigo lo hacía suyo de nueva cuenta de forma garrafal entraba y salía del cielo con cada movimiento, Usagi era brusco cuando quería y el estaba por arrancarle el pelo de la espalda mientras arqueaba la suya.

Quiso tomar las riendas del asunto por un rato cuando sintió que Usagi no podía más con el deseo, explotaría en cualquier momento alcanzando su clímax, lo beso con furia ahora dominando más terreno. Y sin que el conejo se diera cuenta ahora habían cambiado de posición.

—…Mi turno…— Leo hablo a su oído como si nunca hubiese sido un muchacho correcto. Comenzó a llenar de mordiscos y besos el torso de Usagi con furia y pasión, deseo y violencia moderada.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese tonto.

Usagi estaba muy embriagado con la esencia de Leo, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba aferrado a su caparazón gimiendo de placer mientras el supuesto inexperto lo marcaba como su propiedad tal y como él lo había hecho.

Era delicado preciso y brusco al mismo tiempo y el samurái no sabía cómo demonios podía hacer una mescla tan perfecta. No dejo el vaivén por unos veinte minutos, era endemoniadamente lento era la tortura mas deliciosa que alguna vez hubiese probado.

Le suplico ir más rápido, pero Leonardo estaba sordo a ese punto. No quería escucharlo más que gemir su nombre otros minutos más.

— ¡Leo! — otra suplica y era la gloria misma, sonrió un poco malicioso y se acerco a sus orejas sin dejar de moverse como condenado.

—... ¿Te gusta…? ¡Ah! ¿Lo que…ves? — Usagi lo maldijo en japonés cinco minutos enteros mientras Leonardo gozaba de su venganza y Usagi con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoria creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Jeje, esta idea me dio risa.**

**Feudalista**

— ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ya te dije que me perdonaras!

—…

— ¡Vamos Usagi! Fue solo curiosidad.

Caminando hasta el siguiente poblado Usagi venía con la cara descompuesta y Leonardo aguantando carcajadas, era total y completamente hilarante que su amigo o ahora posible pareja se hubiera puesto con ese humor de perros solo por un simple comentario y una acción.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por ver la cola de Usagi.

Al salir de las faldas de rio, cuando el samurái se estaba poniendo la ropa noto un bulto esponjoso blanco, como de algodón totalmente redondo donde terminaba la espalda de Usagi.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que él en muchos sentidos he hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Le toco la cola.

Era muy suave, pero cuando Usagi pego un brinco y lo vio desde cinco metros de distancia con cara de incredulidad y los pómulos rellenándosele de sangre le grito que cual era su problema y Leonardo en medio de su estupefacción comenzó a reír hasta ese momento.

No podía creer la cantidad de vergüenza que le había inyectado a su amigo con esa tontería. Aunque eso pudo haber equivalido a tocarle el trasero o algo peor entre conejos.

— ¿Por qué demonios me tocaste la cola? — Usagi seguía en su mantra interno de ''matar o no matar a la tortuga''

—Fácil, es linda.

El resto del camino fueron risas y maldiciones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**Feudalista**

Leonardo y Usagi necesitaban dinero si querían sobrevivir otra noche. Después de todo llevaban cuatro días sin comer y no fue hasta que los dos aparecieron desmayados frente a un templo Budista de un viejo perro antropomorfo que se dieron cuenta que ellos podían hacerse los rudos, pero sus estómagos no.

Ambos se encontraban con la frente pegada al tatami viejo y empolvado del templo haciéndole una reverencia de agradecimiento al viejo canino que honestamente no veía porque tanta formalidad, se dedico a acariciar su barba y reír quedamente y muy divertido con lo que veía.

— ¡Arigato gozaimasu! — seguían repitiendo el par de adeptos al milenario código del Bushido mientras hacían más presión contra el suelo, era una situación vergonzosa.

—Jeje, pueden levantarse jóvenes— el anciano perro mejor conocido ahora como Gensai el sacerdote principal de la región de Edo les mando a levantar, no era frecuente ver a dos vagabundos medio muertos frente a su templo. Los encontró a las faldas de la montaña en donde nacía la camineria hasta el lugar, empapados, sucios y algo flacos. Ahora mostraban una vitalidad extraordinaria y eso que solo comieron unos cuantos vegetales al vapor y agua dulce del manantial.

—Gensai-Sama ¿Le podemos pagar de alguna manera? — continuo Usagi levantando un poco la mirada, más atrás se le unió Leonardo con la misma convicción.

—Cualquier cosa, estamos dispuestos a cumplir— volvió a la reverencia y Gensai inflo el pecho con ambos ojos cerrados y alegres. Vaya par.

—Bueno— dijo el canino de yukata dorada y negra— Si tan deseosos están de pagar una deuda, pueden trabajar aquí. Les puedo dar hospedaje y comida a cambio— antes de que pudieran opinar el aciano prosiguió— Me encargo solo de este templo, pero debido a mi avanzada edad me es más difícil atenderlo, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Tras una sonrisa compartida Leonardo y Usagi se vieron cómplices, pasar un tiempo en Edo seria enriquecedor.

La tarde se fue dividida en tareas sencillas y otras más complicadas. Leo se encargo de limpiar y pulir todo el tatami del templo, mientras que Usagi pulía las estatuas de bronce y oro erigidas en nombre de Buda. Que en ese mundo era una sabia e imponente tortuga. Lavaron las losas, desempolvaron los jarrones de cerámica y barrieron las hojas secas de Sakura que habían caído el mes pasado y ahora eran simple hojarasca.

Al final del dia ambos estaban agotados y Gensai no pudo creer que el trabajo antes asignado a treinta hombres lo cumplieran dos muchachos en una tarde. Esa misma noche frente a un caldero humeante de sopa de verduras y te de jazmín caliente los tres se sentaron a conversar un rato.

—Sabes que acabe antes que tú con la sección norte del templo.

— ¿Y? ¡Yo acabe con las diez estatuas! Me dijiste que apostáramos quien limpiaría el musgo de los caminos de piedra y…— Usagi se tapo la boca, no debían hablar de apuestas frente al sacerdote, este solo rio con fuerza y los vio como si fueran sus nietos.

—Entonces— comento el anciano— Trece yens a que ninguno acaba antes del medio dia con la camineria de piedra.

Ante este comentario ambos adeptos al Bushido se quedaron más tiesos que una roca, pero luego comenzaron a reír quedamente.

—Y bien jóvenes, puedo preguntar ¿Qué hacían un par de muchachos de su edad desvanecidos en medio del camino? — sorbiendo de su tasa de te espero pacientemente el perro gris y blanco a una respuesta coherente.

—Pues— comenzó el ninja Kame— Llevábamos unas semanas tratando de encontrar el puesto de revisión para entrar a Edo, pero como no teníamos papeles ni documentos de identidad tuvimos que pasar por un camino clandestino.

— ¡Leonardo! — Usagi no podía creer que le haya dicho que cruzaron ilegalmente la frontera con Edo así como así, y es que Leonardo no veía la gravedad del asunto, si hubiera sido la frontera con otro país jamás habría revelado eso pero dentro del propio Japón de la dimensión de Usagi le pareció una reverenda tontería burocrática y segregadora.

—Está bien joven Miyamoto, no son los primeros inmigrantes ilegales que hospedo en este templo— volvió a acariciar los bigotes de su barba y les sonrió— ¿Cuál es la urgencia por visitar Edo?

Leonardo sonrió cual turista y dijo alegremente:

—Deseo ver el kabuki de la región, no hay mejores sitios turísticos aparte de Nagasaki y Kyoto que Edo, puesto que la isla de Okinawa queda muy lejos aun.

—Hablas como si fueras de otro país…— el anciano lo detallo obviamente era un estudiante de artes marciales especializado en el Kenjutsu según sacaba esa conclusión por las katanas que traía amarradas al caparazón, por la vestimenta de Usagi sabía que era un rounin, un Samurái sin dueño y errante.

—Pues…algo por el estilo— dijo finalmente.

El anciano asintió como meditando algo pero solo permaneció callado el resto de la noche, los muchachos se quedaron en una habitación con vista a la cascada del templo.

—Usagi ¿Puedes dormir?

—Ie Leonardo-san— dijo al momento sin abrir los ojos— ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

Leonardo se volteo y luego se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en su futon.

—Hay algo en el sacerdote, pero no sé que es.

— ¿Mmm? — Usagi al fin abrió un ojo expectante— ¿Cómo qué?

—Pues…estaba cortando la madera para la cena de hace unas horas y uno de los leños fue a dar en su dirección cuando pasaba por allí, la velocidad de sus movimientos al esquivarlo sin ver me picaron la curiosidad— medito un poco desconfiado. Además el sacerdote no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que llego ¿Acaso llamaba mucho la atención?

—Creo que podemos investigar por la mañana— Usagi lo vio con dulzura antes de tomarle del mentón y atraerlo para darle un dulce y largo beso que hizo sonrojar de forma violenta al de azul— Oyasuminasai.

—…Buenas noches también— A veces y solo a veces Leonardo quisiera retorcerle la cola a Usagi por hacerlo sonrojar como un colegial todo el tiempo.

…

A la mañana siguiente con el sol a medio cielo, Leonardo se encontraba limpiando la caminera de piedra él solo. Gensai le había pedido a Usagi que fuera al pueblo por más provisiones y por el incienso para el sahumerio de la tarde, religiosamente a las tres de la tarde el sacerdote decía sus oraciones frente a la gran estatua de Buda y purificaba el templo.

Mientras Leonardo hacia el trabajo manual un Kunai fue a parar a la cabeza de Leo quien lo esquivo sin ver y saco una katana interceptando otra que venía a cortarle la carótida por la espalda.

—Joh…— el viejo Gensai seguía acariciando su barba mientras revelaba que su bastón era en realidad una katana finamente conservada, estaba a unos pasos de Leonardo muy sonriente— Eres muy bueno muchacho.

—Sabía que no era un sacerdote ordinario— lo detallo con una mirada fría y afilada— ¿Quién es?

—Tranquilo niño mi intensión no es matarte a menos…

— ¿A menos que? — repitió Leo preparado para atacar.

— ¿Eres del Clan Shikkakukame? — dijo en un tono de voz frio y sin emociones para entre abrir esos ojos negros y penetrantes— Si tienes honor contestaras.

Leonardo bajo la postura defensiva y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—Se ha equivocado de sujeto— dijo envainando las katanas, no era necesario derramar sangre— Soy Leonardo Hamato, del Clan Hamato no conozco a ningún Clan ninja de la región.

—Ya veo— volvió a entonar con esa voz carente de sentimiento— Para estar seguros muéstrame tu muñeca izquierda.

Leonardo hizo lo acordado y el viejo pareció no encontrar lo que buscaba y volvió a la pose amable y bonachona que tenía antes.

—Bien no tienes el logo del Clan tatuado. Dices la verdad— le hizo una inclinación de perdón y Leo lo vio raro— Disculpa a este torpe anciano pero aquí en Edo todos los Kame son parte del Clan Shikkakukame, son los Yakuza predominantes de esta región. Por eso mismo tenía mis dudas.

— ¿Yakuzas? — Leo parpadeo asombrado— ¿Tiene problemas con ellos?

—Diría que es más bien venganza personal— bajo la cabeza e hizo un sonido de perro triste que Leo escucho perfectamente— Mi hijo Ichihiro contrato sus servicios para nosotros el año pasado. No pudimos pagarles a tiempo y pago el precio con su cabeza, iba a ser la mía pero el intercedió. Desde entonces estoy solo atendiendo el templo.

Leo pareció muy conmovido por el relato, pero una duda floreció en el.

—Es bueno con la espada ¿Es usted un Samurái? — pregunto muerto de la curiosidad.

—Jeje, no mi querido muchacho era parte de un Clan ninja disuelto hace muchos años soy el único sobreviviente del Clan Inu, descendientes de los Inu-dashi de la época Tokugawa.

— ¿De la época de las guerrillas? — Los ojos de Leo parecieron brillar— ¿Podría contarme más?

Cuando Usagi llego con las provisiones supo dos cosas: Una, había ganado la apuesta con Gensai y Leonardo y Dos: El anciano le estaba dando reverenda paliza con la katana a Leo.

**N/a: El viaje por Edo apenas comienza. Sintonícenme. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**Feudalista**

A la mañana siguiente en el templo de Gensai se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes atendiendo un pequeño plantío de arroz blanco, en el jardín trasero del templo budista donde habían residido Usagi y Leonardo por las ultimas semanas había un pequeño cultivo de cada cosa, hasta de bonsáis cosa que era la única entretención real del señor Gensai. Eso le hacía recordar a Leonardo a cierto padre suyo y su obsesión por la botánica, lo único que competía con eso era su pasión por las telenovelas mexicanas.

Usagi y Leo estaban cosechando el arroz que comerían esa misma noche, era una noble y honrada labor además ambos podían jactarse de que se ganaban la vida allí honradamente.

—Leonardo ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — espeto repentinamente Usagi con las mangas dobladas y los pantalones también.

—Claro ¿Qué sucede? — la tortuga lo miro apremiante y Usagi lo volteo a ver penetrantemente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí? Llevas varios meses viajando conmigo, en realidad nunca me dijiste por cuanto planeabas quedarte…— no es quisiera correr a su ahora pareja, pero la curiosidad podía más que el.

Leonardo volteo a otro lado un segundo y exhalando finalmente encaro a Usagi, sabia que esa pregunta vendría en cualquier momento.

—Usagi…es complicado— se sujeto de la nuca y miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta concisa, su rostro denotaba tristeza— Tengo que contarte algo primero.

—Escucho— aunque siempre sospecho de las verdaderas intensiones del de azul en su mundo nunca imagino que el asunto tuviera tanto peso sobre sus hombros.

Leo parecía mortalmente derrotado— Veras…ya una vez había dejado mi casa alrededor de dos años en un viaje de crecimiento espiritual y entrenamiento particular a un lugar en mi mundo llamado América Central— todo esto lo relataba con el mayor de los sabores amargos en la boca—Se supone que mi estadía allí no sería mayor de un año pero…tuve…conflictos existenciales acerca de mi posición como líder del Clan, cuando llegue a casa note como mi partida había generado mucha des-unión en la familia…— Leonardo lo vio como tratando de explicarse mejor— No regresaba por la vergüenza que sentía y ahora estoy en un predicamento parecido.

— ¿Parecido? — Usagi parpadeo muchas veces incrédulo— ¿Qué sucede en realidad?

Leo suspiro de nuevo.

—Usagi yo…se supone que pasaría una semana aquí nada mas…— Leo espero el grito pero en lugar de eso recibió un confundidisimo:

— ¿Qué? — No podía creer lo que oía— ¿Qué te ha mantenido aquí tanto tiempo?

Usagi no tuvo que esperar respuesta, el ninja Kame se le acerco y con ese par de avellanas que tenía en vez de ojos le paralizo el alma, Leonardo era más alto por lo cual lo atrajo de la cintura y sostuvo del mentón cuando se dio cuenta estaban fundidos en un beso apasionado y muy necesitado. Leo se separo por falta de aire y Usagi había captado el mensaje.

—….Mi corazón me retiene aquí. No creo poder irme sin el.

Estaba jodidamente enamorado del samurái, y eso le hacía partir su vida en dos, sabía que Usagi no se acostumbraría a la vida de ciudad y ni siquiera sabía si sería bien visto en casa por su condición sexual recién descubierta, había un sin número de razones que lo hacían querer alejarse de la realidad pero por desgracia el numerito de Centro América se estaba repitiendo.

No sabía qué hacer.

—Tu… ¿Yo? — Usagi medito al respecto y tampoco hallaba respuesta, lo que menos quería era que Leonardo se fuese de su lado, eso lo mataría. Debía haber una forma de estar juntos. La que fuese.

Necesitaban consejo.

Mas tarde ese dia, Leonardo fue a comprar un par de especias al pueblo mientras Usagi meditaba en uno de los amplios pasillos exteriores del templo, no quería separar a Leo de su familia, pero no quería separarse de él. ¿Qué hacia? También estaba la opción de irse al mundo de Leonardo pero ¿Sería aceptado?

— ¿Sucede algo? — la voz de Gensai sonó aleccionadora y como un remedio ante sus sensibles orejas— ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo Miyamoto-san?

El anciano perro tenía una mirada sospechosa y por algún motivo se estaba acariciando de más la barba esa tarde.

—Yo este…estaba meditando.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — dijo insinuando lo obvio, y más obvio era que: Siendo sacerdote era el consejero de los pueblerinos y de cualquiera que necesitara guía. Quien mejor que Gensai para solventar sus dudas— ¿Es por Hamato-Kun verdad?

Usagi se sonrojo en el acto.

—H-Hai…— vio hacia otro lado y luego de espabilarse volvió a la pose correcta— P-pero es algo que puedo solventar solo.

—Oh, que yo sepa los problemas de parejas siempre necesitan de un tercero.

Usagi pego un brinco en su sitio con esa declaración y vio con ojos muy abiertos a Gensai.

—Hey, calma que no cunda el pánico jejeje…— el anciano estaba disfrutando de lo que veía y era que la cara de Usagi era como para retratarse— Los vi en el patio, se nota que una gran angustia esta turbando a tu compañero.

Compañero.

Después de todo eran pareja ¿No? Aunque en realidad no se lo había pedido formalmente. Era un hecho.

—Pues…si.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto el sabio anciano sentándose a su lado.

— ¿No le parece incorrecto?

—No tiene nada de malo el amor— dijo resuelto— Además creo que el concepto de ''amor viril'' lo inventamos los adeptos al Bushido desde un principio ¿No?

—Si quiere filosofar al respecto…bueno el caso es que, Leonardo se queda conmigo a expensas de su Clan, no creo que sea correcto.

— ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

—No sé si me aceptaran de esa forma.

—Pero es tu prometido ¿No? — un dato interesante era que la unión homosexual si estaba aprobada en el Edo de la dimensión de Usagi, movimiento que estaba circulando en todo Japón. Y es que ese mundo tenía más diferencias de las que Leo conocía.

Usagi se puso todo rojo y miro exasperado a Gensai.

— ¡No! ¡DIGO! Au-un no tal vez…es decir.

—No tienes la menor idea de si el diría que si ¿Verdad? —dijo con el rostro descompuesto el anciano.

—Es que…quizá es muy pronto— intento excusarse.

—Tienes miedo ¿No?

—Aterrorizado.

—Esta juventud….

— ¡Oiga!

…

Al dia siguiente Gensai les había dado una sorpresa a los dos, entradas para ver el Kabuki en la capital.

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo las consiguió? — pregunto Leo asombrado y sumamente emocionado.

—Las compre ayer, se merecen ir a entretenerse luego de ayudarme a dejar este sitio como un lugar turístico— sonrió de oreja a oreja el canino mientras observaba las expresiones de cada uno.

— ¡Arigato! — dijeron ambos.

…

Ya para la tarde habían llegado a la capital y algo muy raro pasaba, todo aquel que los veía se le quedaba viendo expectante a Leonardo muchos lo veían con miedo otros con respeto y muchos otros con envidia.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo te ve?

—Debe ser ese asunto del Clan Shikkakukame…

— ¿Creen que eres un Yakuza? — dijo divertido el conejo blanco.

— Bueno, cualquier cosa di que me contrataste como guardaespaldas.

— No hare eso… ¡Oh mira! ¡Ya llegamos al teatro!

Un fino establecimiento que firmaba como teatro japonés se cernía frente a ellos, Leo estaba maravillado y Usagi encantado, también era la primera vez que iba a ver un Kabuki.

La noche se les fue en ver las maravillosas actuaciones de los actores y ver interpretadas leyendas y mitos de la cultura japonesa por hombres disfrazados y espectacularmente maquillados. Demonios antiguos y disfraces de reyes. Todo era mágico en aquel lugar. Tomaron un par de tragos de sake en la barra y comieron dangos y otras bolas de masa. Todo estaba en calma las risas y habladurías de los demás estaban viciando el aire. Leonardo notaba como el barman se le quedaba viendo demasiado y con temor en el rostro.

No fue hasta que el temblor en las manos del cuervo antropomorfo que era el barman fue el suficiente como para dejar caer la jarra de sake que Leo y Usagi notaron el aura tensa.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Está bien? — Leo intento dialogar con él pero el hombre reacciono de forma violenta.

— ¡P-por favor! ¡Juro que tendré el dinero para mañana! — grito lleno de terror y se arrodillo frente a Leo. Usagi se quedo viendo la escena perdido en el tiempo.

— ¿De que esta hablando…?— justo en ese momento las puertas del teatro de kabuki japonés fueron tiradas abajo y un grupo de al menos quince tortugas antropomorfas emergieron de la luz de la calle.

Vestidos con yukatas refinadas y al estilo de cualquier sicario, rostros curtidos y otros llenos de cicatrices y ojos penetrantes y no podían faltar las armas ninja amarradas a los caparazones y listones e las yukatas.

Yakuzas. Pensaron Usagi y Leonardo.

— Vaya, vaya vaaaaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — una tortuga un poco más alta que Leonardo y de ojos plateados apareció como portavoz, debía tener treinta años y cargaba una katana al hombro— ¿Este miserable cuervo ya iba a ver su fin por moroso? — Detallo a Leonardo quien lo veía con asco y enojo— ¿Eres nuevo muchacho? ¿Shino-Sama te envió? Debió avisarme…— lo detallo y Leonardo casi rugió en modo de saludo.

—No soy un Yakuza, soy un ninja honrado.

Todos alzaron una ceja incluido el barman.

— ¿Ósea que no tenemos honor? — la tortuga mayor lo detallo bien y noto como efectivamente Leo no posea el distintivo en la muñeca izquierda— ¿Quién eres muchacho?

—Mi nombre es Hamato Leonardo y no tengo que ver con ustedes…pero no dejare que le hagan nada a este hombre— desenvaino ambas espadas y Usagi estaba listo para sacar la suya.

Estaban metidos en un tremendo pleito.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**Feudalista**

La tortuga mayor entre todas las presentes sonrió torcidamente y paseo sus ojos por toda la anatomía de Leonardo, dio con la conclusión de que era un guerrero bueno con la espada. Sería divertido probarlo y de paso rebanarle la cabeza por boca floja y falta de respeto.

— ¿Hamato Leonardo? Vaya pero que nombre tan raro—bufo un poco— Suena extranjero— desenvaino su katana y la apunto con pereza y firmeza en dirección a Leo regalándole una sonrisa de soberbia — ¿Sabes con quien tratas niño? Mi nombre es Kensuke Kido. Soy la mano derecha de el gran Shino-Sama jefe del Clan Shikkakukame de la región de Edo.

Leo alzo una ceja nada convencido.

—Los títulos no me interesan en lo mas mínimo, si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás— no abandonaba la postura defensiva, una de las tortugas que tenia como escolta el mayor de ellos dio un paso al frente desenvainando unas Sais.

— ¡Irrespetuoso bastardo! Nadie le habla al jefe Kensuke de esa forma

—Calma Kimimaro— le resto importancia el recién nombrado Kensuke— Yo me encargo de el.

—Lamento diferir pero quince contra uno está mal— Usagi se posiciono al lado de Leo ya con su katana lista para la acción— ¿Les molesta si me uno a la fiesta?

—No podría importarme menos— sonrió el jefe de los Yakuza y se abalanzó contra Leonardo, este lo bloqueo sin el menor esfuerzo y de una estocada le corto la mejilla derecha. La tortuga mayo gruño y volvió a asumir posición de ataque logrando abanicar con su espada el aire en una clara kata de kendo intentando inútilmente darle a Leonardo el cual anticipaba cada movimiento.

Los subalternos de Kensuke se fueron directo contra Usagi quien despacho a cinco de un par de estocadas limpias estos tenían miembros sangrantes y costados sostenidos con ambas manos mirándolo con rabia infinita. Kensuke estaba sudando por el esfuerzo mientras Leo no hacia mas que verlo fijamente sin una gota de agotamiento, no le serbia ni para el arranque por lo cual envaino las katanas y de un golpe a puño cerrado lo mano a volar tres metros.

Kensuke se sostuvo la quijada firmemente y la acomodo de vuelta a su sitio, observo como Leonardo ayudaba a levantar del suelo al cuervo que lo veía con mucha confusión. Y entonces grito:

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en esto! ¡Son negocios legítimos! — se levanto y recobrando la compostura Leonardo lo vio incrédulo, si bien conocía las doctrinas de los Yakuzas y sobre como hacían negocios le parecía de lo más infame siendo que era legal en el Japón que él conocía y en ese.

—Igual no dejare que lo mates.

— ¿Piensas que nos iremos sin cobrar? Este sitio ya no le pertenece a ese cuervo del Clan Karasu— dijo firmemente a lo que Leonardo se vio en una disyuntiva, no podía meterse en una disputa inter-clanes. Aunque pensándolo mejor podía interceder de otra forma.

— ¿Cuánto debe? — pregunto haciendo que Usagi volteara a verlo incrédulo ¿En que estaba pensando Leonardo?

—Hump. Niño, este sitio vale más que la vida tuya…— le dijo con desprecio para volver a desenvainar la katana— Esta conversación no va a ningún lado— sonrió con cinismo y se le abalanzo, por algún motivo le llego con el doble de fuerza y con más agilidad, obviamente se había estado conteniendo por ser de la misma especie pero ese niño lo tenía harto.

Leo contraataco con sus mejores movimientos, ahora estaban a la par pero el enserio no quería derramar sangre en el mundo de Usagi, y hablando de conejo blanco este tenía sus propios problemas con lo que restaba de las tortugas Yakuza. No eran reto para el pero si un fastidio.

El enfrentamiento se volvió una pelea de bar y pronto todo el que estuviera allí estaba implicado en la pelea, volaban botellas rotas, chocaban espadas y los miembros del Kabuki estaban cantando como si nada continuando con el espectáculo.

Mientras estaban luchando Kensuke y Leonardo se oyeron gritos escandalosos que le llamaron la atención. Dejando inconsciente a Kensuke con el mango de su Katana se concentro en esos gritos, había muchos inocentes en el lugar y el había comenzado todo el alboroto.

Jalo a Usagi de la yukata y ambos se vieron fuera del establecimiento. Jadeando un poco pero enteros decidieron que era mejor perderse de vista.

—Que revuelo…— Usagi seguía sin creer lo que había pasado momento atrás— Y pensar que todas esas tortugas podrían ser hermanos tuyos.

—No creo que sea conveniente comparar…— de repente ambos viajeros se quedaron paralizados. Oigan gritos.

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡SUELTENME! — gritos de una mujer joven, probablemente una niña. Corrieron un poco hasta encontrar la fuente de los gritos que resulto ser una niña tortuga de aparentes catorce años y de ojos amatistas con un kimono color melocotón con mangas hasta el suelo un morodashi dorado y un marudashi rojo escarlata. Parecía una chica de alta alcurnia y estaba siendo asaltada por un grupo de zorros con espadas tachi.

La tenían firmemente sostenida y había lujuria en sus ojos. Leonardo no tardo en adelantarse y noquear a los tres, la joven sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas lo vio a la luz de la luna delineando su silueta y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto amablemente extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo. Ella le tomo de la mano y lo vio expectante.

—S-si…— dijo quedamente.

Justo cuando Usagi se acercaba la chica lo detallo también y le sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? — pregunto con toda la amabilidad que pudo para no asustarla.

Ella vio al piso y luego a ellos— Kotonoha…Shikkakukame Kotonoha.

Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y con una expresión caricaturesca en la cara. Justo en ese momento un moreteado Kensuke con un chichón en la cabeza venia doblando la esquina.

— ¡Kotonoha-sama! — grito a modo de advertencia como diciéndole que se alejara de ese par de individuos— ¡ALEJESE DE ELLOS!

—Kensu-chan— dijo melosamente a lo que Leonardo y Usagi intentaron no orinarse de la risa internamente— Tranquilo ellos me salvaron de unos ladrones.

Kensuke se puso en medio de la chica y ellos y los vio con ganas de destazarlos vivos.

—Kotonoha-sama, estos tipos se oponen a los deseos de su padre, tenga cuidado y vuelva al carruaje— la vio severo— En primer lugar ¿Qué HACIA AFUERA?

—Y-yo…— se avergonzó— Quería saber porque se tardaban tanto…

—Bien como sea, váyase no creo que deba ver una decapitación.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Chillo espantada y vio a Leonardo como si fuera un tesoro y se puso frente a él— ¡No los mataras! ¡Menos a él!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kotonoha-sama a un lado!

Antes de que otra disputa se viniera encima la voz gruesa de alguien se dejo escuchar.

—Kensuke, Kotonoha— una tortuga de piel verde sumamente oscuro y ojos ámbar apareció tenía pinta de un señor feudal y llevaba tres espadas atadas a un lado de la finísima yukata, venia con un sequito de aparentes veinte tortugas uniformadas— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Kimimaro llego corriendo al templo alegando que el cuervo del Clan Karasu tenía nuevos guardaespaldas…y ¿Encuentro a mi hija sola de noche?

— ¡Shino-Sama! — Kensuke hizo una reverencia muerto del pánico. Esta tortuga tenía unos aires muy parecidos a los de Shredder según Leonardo.

Kotonoha pareció alegrarse y corrió hacia su padre, le susurro algo al oído muy emocionada y con un movimiento de mano quince escoltas separaron a Leo de Usagi y metieron a Leonardo a la fuerza en un carruaje.

— ¡LEO!

— ¡USAGI! — Leonardo estuvo a punto de liberarse cuando alguien lo noqueo. Se trataba de Shino y lo veía como escoria y con voz llena de duda pregunto a su hija.

— ¿En serio lo quieres como consorte? Crei que ese puesto seria de Kensuke.

La chica solo asintió sonrosada.

**N/a: ujujujujuju**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Leo tocando el piano;**

**Primera interpretación: .com /watch?v = EJlRujI4uXU**

**Segunda interpretación: .com / watch?v = _ vUqe _ oU9Nw**

**Feudalista**

Hace tres días que había despertado en una gran mansión estilo orden feudal. Al principio no tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero si podía dejar en claro algo.

Lo habían secuestrado.

¿Cómo en todos sus años de entrenamiento ninja había dejado que eso pasara? Bien ese no era el punto el punto era como salir de ese lugar finamente decorado, pero cuando se levanto del futon que le serbia de cobija noto como estaba vestido con un finísimo kimono masculino de bordes dorados y de un azul intenso y brillante para el fondo. Su bandana había sido retirada y sus ojos se veían con mucha más claridad dándole a ese toque avellanado de su mirada mucho más fulgor. También olía como a esencias herbales.

¿Qué rayos? Se había preguntado al momento pero todas sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando la puerta corrediza fue deslizada con violencia y una niña tortuga le salto encima. Era la misma niña caprichosa que había salvado ese dia.

— ¡Despertaste! —había dicho llena de alegría y lo estrujaba aun mas fuerte, Leonardo se sentía desorientado y asustado. La aparto con sumo cuidado y la detallo para luego preguntar:

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunto severo y viéndola a los ojos amatistas. Un color de ojos muy singular.

—Estas en mi casa, el templo Shikkakukame de la región de Edo—sonrió aun mas mostrándole un sonrojo a Leonardo— Y. Mmm estás aquí porque le pedí a mi padre que fueras mi prometido.

Prometido.

OK esa debía ser una jodida broma, el se largaba. Intento levantarse pero le fue totalmente inútil la pequeña lo afirmo con fuerza y con ojos llorosos lo retuvo en su sitio.

— ¡No te vayas! —Suplico entre sollozos— ¿Acaso no quieres ser el siguiente jefe de los Yakuza? Serás poderoso y tendrás el prestigio de un señor feudal.

—No me interesa nada de eso, y ¿Cómo puedes querer casarte con alguien que ni conoces? —la miro intrigado y lleno de molestia. Ella solo bajo la vista llena de tristeza.

—Yo…escucha mi padre quería unirme en matrimonio a la fuerza con alguien más si yo no me decidía, eres…eres el único Kame que no me desprecia por mi corta edad…—su mirada se ensombreció y apretando firmemente los puños en sus rodillas hasta hacer a sus nudillos blancos lo encaro con lagrimas volatizándose en el ambiente— ¡Te quedaras conmigo!

Grito para finalmente salir corriendo del lugar. Leonardo estaba estupefacto.

Al siguiente dia casi logra escapar de las garras del Clan sin levantar mucha sospecha, no era como si fuera difícil para él pero lo que lo tenía anclado allí se presento. Tuvo una audiencia con el padre de Kotonoha, el sabía muy bien las intensiones de Leonardo de irse y de no cumplir con el compromiso con su hija, así que le facilito un buen chantaje emocional.

—Se de buena fuente que cruzaste la frontera con Edo de forma ilegal—sonrió de forma torcida casi imperceptiblemente—Lo sé porque todos los ninja Kame de Edo son mis subordinados y a ti no te conozco muchacho. Con más razón puedo decir que eres un extranjero que podría entregar fácilmente al gobierno del emperador Matsuhito por una buena suma de dinero en el puesto de revisión de la frontera…a ti y a tu amigo el orejón…quien por cierto es bueno rastreando dio con este lugar ayer pero no sé donde se esconda. Pero si lo entregamos a cambio puedo pedir su cabeza.

Leonardo palideció, no quería que arrestaran a Usagi y lo decapitaran. Estaba acorralado.

—Sin embargo puedo olvidar todo eso y dejarlos vivir si te casas con Kotonoha. Vamos chico es algo que no puedes rechazar…—la tortuga mayor tosió un poco y utilizo un pañuelo para cubrirse, obviamente Leonardo detecto el color rojo en el pañuelo—Tengo tuberculosis, a estas alturas no me importa que mi hija se case y tengamos un nuevo cabecilla para cuando yo allá partido pero primero… ¿Eres bueno con esto no? —le enseño a Leonardo sus Katanas y este abrió inmensamente los ojos—Quiero ver qué tal te mueves.

Dicho eso al amanecer del tercer dia se encontraba en el patio trasero de la gran mansión con al menos cuarenta hombres heridos y fuera de combate por estocadas limpias de katanas, Leonardo en el centro, solo le habían pedido una demostración de práctica y de repente lo habían emboscado.

— ¿No te parece que te excediste con tus celos Kensuke? —rio por lo bajo Shino viendo la escena—Perderás a tus mejores hombres así.

Kensuke al lado de su jefe solo se limito a gruñir por lo bajo.

…

—Y esa es la historia en corto—Leonardo y Usagi tenían esos tres días examinando la situación con mucho cuidado, tenían varios planes de escape, nadie sabía que se veían todas las noches en el patio, Leo a través de unos muros de madera y Usagi desde la calle disfrazado.

— ¿Crees que me importa que me denuncien con el régimen? E estado huyendo de ellos en otras oportunidades—dijo con autosuficiencia e conejo blanco, solo quería sacar a su pareja de allí.

—Igual no quiero exponerte— al decir aquello con esa voz tan preocupada y necesitada Usagi se asomo por encima de la pequeña pared de madera y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto.

Leonardo estaba finamente vestido con un kimono masculino azul eléctrico extremadamente brillante a la luz de la luna, encajes en dorado y rojo y una de sus katanas amarrada a la espalda, le habían conseguido una bandana azul oscura emulando una máscara con encajes en dorado brillante casi imperceptible, se le quedo viendo a Usagi y este se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Eh, yo. Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — volteo a otro lugar y finalmente dijo— Te vez muy bien.

Leonardo se sonrojo.

—Gracias, aquí tienen la maña de vestirme como muñeco de porcelana.

— ¿Es esa niña del demonio verdad?

—No te sulfures, se que estas muriéndote de celos pero jamás me casaría con ella, huiré antes de que eso pase…no obstante me da algo de pena—bajo la cabeza y luego prosiguió— Su padre está enfermo y el hombre no tiene ninguna consideración con ella, además solo tiene catorce años ¿Cómo la pueden obligar a escoger marido tan pronto?

—Leonardo, creo que aun piensas que estás en tu mundo. Aquí eso es de lo más normal.

Leonardo se quedo pensado un rato.

—Bien tengo que irme— beso rápidamente a Usagi y lo dejo con las palabras en la boca—Si se hace más tarde sospecharan—tomo el rostro de Usagi entre sus manos y noto lo sonrojado que este estaba le dio otro beso más lento y cargado de deseo antes de soltarlo e irse corriendo.

Sea como sea sacaría a Leonardo de allí.

Para los siguientes dos días Leo podía considerarse niñera de Kotonoha. Siempre andaba pegada tras su persona, pidiéndole que le leyera libros que le dijera si se veía bien con un kimono, que le ayudara a arreglar todas sus muñecas también que la ayudase con sus deberes educacionales y muchos otros menesteres mas.

Leo se sentía fatigado, aunque dentro de todo, la niña era eso, una niña y una muy caprichosa y según Usagi una despreciable lagartija con muy buenos gustos. Obviamente dijo eso refiriéndose a el.

Leo no pudo sonrojarse más.

…

Bien era el dia del escape lo tenían todo planeado de no ser porque Kotonoha apareció de la nada en su habitación.

— ¡Leo-chan! —Pronuncio con su voz llena de alegría— ¿Puedes venir por favor?

Leonardo se vio frustrado, pero aun faltaba una hora para escapar del sitio supuso que pasar un último momento con ella no lo mataría. La niña lo llevo a un recibidor donde yacía para su gran sorpresa un piano de cola negro.

— ¿Un piano? —parpadeo confundido.

— ¿Así se llama? —sonrió ella de la mano de Leo—Oto-sama se lo compro a un mercader Ingles, dice que no hay instrumento musical mejor que ese, oto-sama lo quiere para regatear pues nadie aquí sabe cómo suena y honestamente no nos interesa…—vio a Leo interesada—¿Sabes tocarlo? —dijo emocionada juntando sus manos.

—Pues…si ¿Quieres oír como suena? — le sonrió amablemente a la chica, no quería admitirlo pero se había encariñado un poco con ella era caprichosa y lo quería para ella sola pero dentro de todo era adorable. Ella sonrió efusivamente y Leo se sentó en el banquillo y posiciono sus dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras.

Pensó en una canción que le gustara a una niña de su edad y recordó una que le encantaría, era de una película The Corspe Bride.

La niña tomo asiento a su lado y veía como Leo hacia bailar sus dedos sobre las teclas y una hermosa melodía salía.

Debió haberse arrepentido de haberle interpretado esa pieza. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una sala con casi todo el Clan viéndolo sentados en el tatami y con el cabecilla viéndolo raro y sin muchas expectativas.

— ¿En serio sabe tocar esa cosa?

— ¡HAI! — Le contesto su hija muerta de la emoción— ¡LEO-CHAN! ¡Toca otra canción!

Kensuke estaba ebrio de sake y lo veía con odio, se supone que el puesto del siguiente cabecilla seria suyo. Por eso esos últimos cinco días se la había pasado saboteándolo. Retándolo a encuentros con la espada y tratando de matarlo mientras durmiera pero el tipo era un jodido ninja eso se lo habían dejado en claro. No podía con un asesino de esa alcurnia.

— ¡SI! HIP ¡CANTA TAMBIEN NIÑO BONITO! — grito el jefe de los sicarios muerto en sake de frutas.

Usagi estaba observando todo desde un hueco en la pared, obviamente estaban todos allí para burlarse de Leonardo y eso lo hacia rabiar, además ya tenían un plan de escape y se estaba viendo frustrado. El hombre del barco que los esperaba no se iba a quedar allí toda la vida esperándolos.

Leonardo tenia que inventar algo pronto si quería salir con dignidad…y en esos momentos agradeció que Mike lo volviera adicto al anime. Un buen opening estaría bien para ellos.

Posiciono los dedos en las teclas y comenzó.

—_Rokugatsu no uso menomae no hounto…—inspiro un poco y el sonido de las teclas inundo el ambiente con algo de violencia y suvidad— Sepai nishi mai komi, yorisou toka nukumori toka…wakaranaku natteta— inspiro de nuevo y comenzó con mas fuerza la cancion— Kimi wa hitori de heiki dakara net o…oshitsukete sayonara sono takuhi no kiyasume nara ¡Kiki a kit a hatsune mo ni! ¡Nari yamanai, youshanai omoidetashi wa yurushite kure sou no monai! Me wo tojireba ikioi wa masu bakari de toomaki de KIMI WA WARAU ¡Amewa! ¿Itsuka tomou no deshou ka? ¡Zuibun nagaiai tsumetai! ¡Amewa! ¿doushite boku erabu no? ¿…nigeba no nai boku wo erabu no…?_

Para cuando termino de cantar todo el mundo estaba pasmado incluido el conejo blanco tras la puerta quien estaba muerto del sonrojo.

Definitivo tenia que sacarlo de allí. Y tal vez al piano también.

**N/a: Solo se me ocurrió.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Para los que me pidieron el nombre de la canción o de la serie es 5 opening de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ''Rain'' del grupo SID**

**Feudalista**

Luego de la interpretación de Leonardo todos habían pedido mas canciones solo para oír mas de aquel extranjero instrumento y la melodiosa voz de Leonardo, muchos se asombraron de oírlo cantar en otro idioma siendo que parecía un muchacho occidental pero pocos se tomaron a pecho esto. Al final de la noche Kotonoha estaba maravillada con su supuesto prometido. Luego de la reunión intercepto a Leonardo en el pasillo.

—Tocas muy bien— dijo sonrojada y el solo pudo optar por resignarse a que lo acosaran— ¿Sabes tocar otros instrumentos?

—Pues…

Y así Leonardo tuvo que contar una mini biografía suya obviando el hecho de que venía de otra dimensión y entre otros aspectos. Estaba preocupado porque Usagi debía estar esperándolo y solo Dios sabía como iba a salir de allí sin invocar una pelea que terminara en el derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Mientras tanto cierto conejo blanco estaba en las calles en ese momento apoyado en una pared pensando en una contramedida para su situación, con tantos Yakuza dentro y fuera iba a ser una hecatombe sacar a Leo de allí, estaba meditando muy profundamente al respecto, sin mencionar que la chiquilla que se había prendado de Leonardo lo tenía hasta la coronilla, el asunto se había salido de las manos. Pudieron haberlo arreglado en menos de un dia pero NO Leonardo no quería causar problemas en su mundo siendo que con un par de estocadas habrían salido librados del asunto, a Usagi no le molestaba huir en lo absoluto ya lo había hecho en el pasado muchas veces pero Leo era Mr. Rectitud.

Justo cuando estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones una estruendosa explosión lo hizo ir a parar al piso por la onda expansiva, había cientos de Yakuza corriendo y desfilando por el lugar como poseídos gritando y desenvainando las katanas y otras armas, Usagi se levanto del suelo y lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de zorros vestidos como ninja entrar por el techo y los jardines.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡LEO! —salió corriendo directo al templo y se perdió entre el humo.

Mientras tanto con Leonardo este estaba protegiendo a la pequeña Kotonoha del fuego pues la explosión había sido muy cercana, al parecer un Clan rival de Yakuzas había ordenado el ataque al templo Shikkakukame por la cantidad de zorros involucrados al niña había gritado algo sobre el Clan Kitsune aparentemente asesinos a sueldo.

Leonardo hacia todo por proteger a la niña corrieron por los pasillos llenos de cortinas de humo y observaban como uno a uno iban cayendo los miembros del Yakuza mientras ellos escapaban, al salir a los jardines Leonardo vio un pelaje blanco y lo confundió con el de Usagi, grande fue su sorpresa con lo que encontró que por cierto lo saludo con un katanazo que de milagro alcanzo a bloquear con sus propias katanas.

—Vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — una zorra blanca antropomorfa con traje de ninja azul eléctrico estaba frente a él, lucia muy peligrosa y con dientes y garras sumamente afiladas. Veía a Leonardo de arriba abajo— Tu debes ser el cabecilla, bien prepárate para perder la cabeza.

—No sé quién te haya contratado pero esta no es tu noche— Leo comenzó a pelear con la zorra blanca la cual le recordaba mucho a Karai en la forma y estilo de pelea, pronto escucho mas alboroto y por encima de las llamas salió Usagi con la ropa chamuscada y su arma ondeando, había estado peleando y buscando a Leonardo por todos lados cuando finalmente lo hayo lo encontró peleando con la mujer zorro.

— ¡Leonardo!

— ¡Usagi! — se apresuro a mandar lejos a esa mujer ninja de una esplendorosa kata de jiu-jitsu lanzándola varios metros en el aire con esa patada voladora. La mujer zorro se limpiaba la sangre que corría por la comisura de su labio manchando el inmaculado pelaje blanco.

— ¡Kanna! — Grito un ninja zorro apareciendo de la nada— ¡La misión fue cumplida tenemos que retirarnos nos sobrepasan en número! — la mujer zorro miro a Leonardo algo desconcertada y luego gruño para si misma.

— ¡Esto no se quedara así _Leonardo_! — dijo obviamente grabándose su nombre para poder rastrearlo después a lo que Leo y Usagi se apresuraron a encontrarse en medio de las llamas que los rodeaban.

— ¡Leo-chan! — grito Kotonoha al ver las intensiones de su supuesto prometido de irse de su lado, probablemente su padre estaba herido o muerto y no podía dejarla sola— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto con ojo llorosos a lo que Leonardo se le acerco y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Busquemos a tu papa. Rápido.

Cuando por fin encontraron a la tortuga mayor estaba herido de muerte, no sabían si sobreviviría pero lo más seguro era que si, la herida fue por el caparazón así que había altas probabilidades de que no tocara órganos vitales. Luego de tener que hacer una graciosa huida los dos ya se habían apartado del templo luego de atender las heridas de Shino y contener el llanto de Kotonoha al saber que su prometido quería irse de su lado.

—Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, se que encontraras a alguien— le había dicho solo para reconfortarla. Más tarde viendo el incendio del templo de los Yakuza desde un barco que cruzaba un amplio rio de la región de Edo Leonardo suspiro, no quería que las cosas acabaran por un altercado después de todo si se había derramado sangre en el camino.

Usagi lo veía, sabía que Leo se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer mas, lo obligo a que lo mirara y le planto un rudo beso en los labios, ya extrañaba a su pareja de sobre manera y Leonardo igual, Luego de que se separara de Usagi lo vio con el brillo naranja del fuego y aprecio por primera vez todo el esplendor de su pareja.

Su corazón le decía que se quedara en ese mundo.

Y su cabeza que debía regresar con su familia.

¿A quién debía escuchar?

**N/a: corto pero le sigue la comedia y sobre todo el lemon, muchas gracias por sus comentarios mañana sin falta habrá un capitulo mucho más largo. Yane.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Se que dije que actualizaría ayer pero no pude por falta de tiempo, perdonen. Ahora sí que comience la diversión jeje. **

**Feudalista**

—Dime otra vez como terminamos así— pregunto Leonardo al borde del la crisis de estrés más grande que hubiera tenido alguna vez, cuando escaparon rumbo a la frontera con Edo les habían cobrado el triple por hacer esperar al barquero lo que provoco que se quedaran sin medio. En ese momento Leo se encontraba susurrándole cosas a Usagi quien había puesto cuatro manzanas en su cabeza y sonreía a una multitud.

—Vamos Leo no seas así, podemos ganar un poco de dinero haciendo teatro callejero— le respondió pícaramente a lo que Leonardo rodo fuertemente los ojos y desenvaino las katanas, se volteo el antifaz para cubrirse la visión y se puso a unos metros de Usagi.

Corto las cuatro manzanas de una estocada procurando no tocar las orejas de su compañero y la gente comenzó a aplaudir, Usagi sonreía nervioso y Leonardo negaba tomándose una sien.

Más tarde habían contado el dinero y tenían suficiente para un par de días, lo traían en una pequeña bolsa de cuero, venían caminando y charlando acerca de hacer otros espectáculos (Usagi) y Leonardo solo le decía que parecían cirqueros que podían conseguir trabajo como con Gensai, en eso un niño oso pardo antropomorfo se tropezó con ellos venia a toda velocidad y los tumbo al suelo.

— ¡Perdón! — grito el niño de yukata verde y salió corriendo en otra dirección. Usagi y Leo se levantaron viéndolo y viéndose raro entre si, justo cuando se preguntaban qué rayos había pasado unos policías del régimen también venían corriendo en la misma dirección.

— ¡Atrapen a ese ladronzuelo! — grito el jefe de los efectivos y pasaron a un lado de Leo y Usagi, el ultimo se reviso entre la Yukata y noto como no tenía la bolsa de cuero con el dinero.

— ¿Nos robaron verdad? — pregunto Leonardo con una sonrisa que daba miedo. Usagi solo asintió.

Más tarde se habían unido a la cacería con los policías, Usagi tomo el rumbo norte a pie y Leonardo los tejados justamente el de azul había divisado al niño corriendo por entre la gente intentando perderse de vista, era muy bueno pero obviamente no lo suficiente para burlar a un ninja, aunque si a los policías.

El pequeño había tomado un descanso de su huida en un callejón y se detuvo a contar lo que había robado, mientras lo hacía Leo le llego por una esquina y Usagi por otra. El niño palideció y de la nada cuando se estaban acercando soltó una bomba de humo, mientras los mayores tosían el chico se había escabullido por el tejado.

—Ese mocoso— mascullo Usagi.

—Creo que tiene un nivel de Genin— informo Leo dejando de toser.

—Lo que nos faltaba más ninjas.

— ¡Hey!

—Tú eres diferente— sonrió con suma picardía y Leo le dio un zape en la cabeza, a veces se preguntaba que si Usagi detestaba tanto a los Shinobi porque se había emparejado con uno. _Fetiche_ fue la primera palabra que le vino a la cabeza.

Estuvieron toda la tarde siguiendo el rastro del pequeño ladronzuelo hasta que por fin dieron con una escena de los mas petrificante, la policía lo había acorralado y el niño rogaba por piedad, lo tomaron del pelo de la cabeza y estaban a punto de golpearlo cuando Leonardo intervino casi como por gracia divina.

— ¡Alto! — Grito— ¡No le pueden hacer eso es un niño! — Usagi sabía que era incorrecto pero así funcionaban las cosas en su mundo y quizá en el de Leo también en algunas regiones, de igual manera ninguno de los dos dejaría que al niño le pasara nada por lo cual intercedieron lo más rápido posible.

Se pusieron en medio de todo alegando que podían pagar lo que el niño se había robado, obviamente le tuvieron que pedir la bolsa de cuero al niño quien asombrado se las entrego, había dinero más que suficiente para pagar, pero el muchacho termino al cuidado de Usagi y Leo quienes se vieron entre si con la cara descompuesta.

No estaban para cuidar niños.

—G-gracias…— mascullo el pequeño oso a lo que los dos mayores atinaron a verlo inquisidores pero al verlo tan arrepentido decidieron suspirar y bajar sus humos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas niño? — pregunto Usagi a lo que el pequeño de no más de diez años respondió:

—Ichimaru— contesto apenado.

—Soy Leonardo— se presento Leo amablemente.

—Usagi— dijo el conejo blanco.

—Y dinos, ¿Por qué robas si tienes habilidades en Ninjutsu? — pregunto Leo a lo que Usagi se le quedo viendo al niño y este apenado y con la mirada gacha respondió:

—M-mi dojo fue destruido hace unos meses y…no tengo donde vivir— esa respuesta los dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

—Igual robar no es el camino— se adelanto Usagi al sermón de Leonardo— Se que eres un niño pero con esas habilidades podrías entrar en otro dojo o servir de guardaespaldas, después de todo no tienes que ser un ladrón.

—Lo he intentado pero nadie me acepta en ninguna de las dos cosas…no tengo casi experiencia en nada robar fue lo último que me quedo— bajo las orejitas muy triste a lo que los mayores volvieron a suspirar.

Para la tarde los tres se encontraban formando un círculo en medio de la calle debatiendo como conseguir dinero sin probar el método de Ichimaru, a lo que habían decidido buscar trabajo individualmente. Al momento de separarse acordaron verse en ese mismo lugar en la noche.

Usagi aposto lo poco que le quedaba en peleas de escarabajos callejeras, no era muy bueno en el azar pero su escarabajo gano la primera contienda haciendo que ganara doce yens, a ese paso sería millonario se repitió el futuro ludópata de Usagi.

Ichimaru consiguió que le dieran dinero haciendo acrobacias en la calle, un teatro callejero era la mejor forma de conseguir dinero por aquellos lares sin que nadie lo apuntara de ladrón y con el capital reunido de seguro impresionaría a Leonardo y Usagi a quienes les debía la vida, no obstante planeaba separarse de ellos apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Leonardo era el único que no tenia suerte, al ser un kame todos lo confundían con un miembro de los Yakuza y le tenían pavor eso hasta que un zorrillo antropomorfo se le acerco disimuladamente y con sus manos hizo un cuadrado mientras lo admiraba, Leo noto esto y le pregunto con celeridad que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Eres perfecto! — Le siguió diciendo— ¡Ese perfil ese caparazón ese rostro que parece esculpido por los dioses! Dime muchacho— dijo con un tono afeminado— ¿No quisieras ser modelo Ukiyo-e?

Leonardo descompuso la cara en el acto.

Pero…Al menos era un trabajo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Perdonen hasta ahora es que me entregaron la PC a leer.**

**Feudalista**

Leo estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, estaba con un kimono femenino blanco con un marudashi dorado y un morodashi negro, con rosas rojas en la cabeza y un sutil aunque hermoso maquillaje blanco negro y rojo en los ojos emulando el perfil de una garza o cigüeña, estaba también en una pose esgrimida con delicadeza fingiendo escribir en un pergamino antiguo y de fondo había un pequeño brote de flor de sakura.

Estaba posando para una pintura. Y aunque no fuera mujer tenía un perfil realmente tentador. En especial porque en Japón los hombres ataviados de trajes femeninos no eran cosa de otro mundo e incluso eran llegados a ver más hermosos que las propias mujeres.

Luego le siguió una pose de espaldas dejando ver el omoplato mientras el corte del kimono negro, caía con delicadeza y sus ojos pintados de amarillo negro y azul fuerte estaban relajados y viendo a un lado.

— ¡ERES PERFECTO!

Era todo lo que gritaba el viejo zorrillo.

La siguiente pintura seria en un kimono dorado y con las katanas desenvainadas apoyándose del suelo, otra vez lo maquillaron dorado blanco y negro para que el perfil fuera más rudo, el kimono dorado lo hacía ver como una aparición duro posando varias horas.

Para cuando Leo vio los primero tres dibujos se sonrojo, realmente se veía bien aunque la mayoría fueran kimonos femeninos, no sabía quién era la tortuga de las pinturas. Pero era el mismo.

—Perfecto muy bien toma tu primera paga— le extendió una pieza de oro y Leo le agradeció, salió del lugar a buscar a Usagi y a Ichimaru, mañana tenía que volver a posar para nuevos posters.

Los tres se quedaron en una cabaña abandonada aledaña al pueblo, Usagi no había ganado nada en las peleas de escarabajos, Ichimaru había ganado una bolsa repleta de monedas de cobre y Leo fue el ganador con una moneda de oro. Con eso tuvieron para pagare una cena decente pero les faltaba mucho para costearse el alojamiento en una posada. Así que por mientras estarían en esa choza a la mitad del camino.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste una moneda de oro? — pregunto Usagi enfatizando lo obvio: Que nadie sabía de donde había sacado Leo el dinero ni lo había comentado tampoco.

—Conseguí…un trabajo estable.

—Ya, pero ¿De qué? — cuestiono Usagi mientras Ichimaru no hacía más que mirar expectante hacia una esquina haciéndose el dormido, ese par le era peculiar.

—Ayudo…a un artista local. Es todo. Buenas noches Usagi.

Dijo por fin para hacerse el dormido también, Usagi se quedó con la duda entremetida en las orejas.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, los posters de Leo eran vistos por cientos de chicas y chicos de diferentes especies, todos estaban asombrados de la belleza peculiar de ese modelo y fueron los posters más vendidos.

Lo que Leo no sabía era que ganaría demasiada popularidad.

**Estaré publicando uno al día desde ahora así que no se me desquicien gracias por seguir la historia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, a leer.**

**Feudalista**

Leo se despertó antes del amanecer, Usagi seguía durmiendo plácidamente y moviendo la nariz rosada como si algo le molestara, Leo sonrió. Ichimaru estaba durmiendo a pata suelta en su montón de paja y a Leonardo se le hizo de lo más adorable.

Uso su sigilo para salir sin ser notado, camino a paso relajado cuando se hubo alejado suficiente de la cabaña, el cielo estaba gris y hacia un frio desgarrador y ser de sangre fría no ayudaba. Cuando cruzo las puertas de bienvenida al pueblo diviso no muy lejos la tienda del zorrillo artista, cuando se fue acercando noto como había gente desde temprano y no solo gente muchachas jóvenes haciendo fila.

A Leo le intrigo y fue a preguntarle a una de las jovencitas una chica gato.

— ¿Para qué es la fila? — pregunto educado y con una sonrisa afable, la muchacha iba a responder pero sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa y lo apunto, la sencilla chica de kimono lila ahora lucia como una fangirl enloquecida.

— ¡ES EL!

Todos voltearon como si estuvieran programados y se le acercaron Leo vio a todos lados como convulsionando la cabeza a todos lados y cuando la multitud de chicas lo hubo rodeado comenzaron a ametrallarlo con preguntas, que si de donde venía, que si era modelo profesional, que si les firmaba un autógrafo, que fuera el padre de sus hijos…

— ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! — Leo ruborizado no tenía idea de lo que pasaba hasta que el viejo zorrillo salió con escoba en mano y corrió a la multitud como si fueran cucarachas.

— ¡Si lo rompen no lo pueden pagar! ¡Abro en cuatro horas, tengan paciencia! — gritoneo y se llevó a Leo a la fuerza y lo metió dentro de la tienda.

Ya más calmada la situación Leo pregunto:

—Este…señor Fuu, ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Se asomó por una ventana y todas las chicas estaban emocionadas charlando unas con otras y casi todas tenían copias de SUS dibujos del día anterior— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Oh mi querido muchacho! Te vendes mejor que el pan caliente, tuve que hacer muchas copias de los dibujos de ayer para la venta y es que se quedaron encantados contigo…claro que no me sorprende.

Leo trago grueso, no podía creer que tuviera _Fans._

— ¡¿Pero qué esperas?! ¡Vístete que tenemos que pintar al menos tres dibujos para hoy para mandarlos por encargo!

Leonardo no pudo protestar, las chicas lo habían arañado y otras intentado besarlo, y esa propuesta de tener hijos con esa chica tortuga de kimono blanco y rosa lo había dejado turbado.

Mas tarde Leonardo estaba vestido con un kimono masculino de las guerrillas de la era tokugawa, tenía el casco en el corazón y la espada esgrimida algo de escarcha en los ojos que realzaba el verde y el azul de la vestimenta y una mirada perdida en la supuesta guerra.

— ¡Eres Musashi Miyamoto, siente la tristeza! — Leo sudo una gota estilo anime.

El viejo tardo una hora en retratarlo, la obra había quedado en fondo blanco con letras dedicadas a la memoria de ese samurái que había luchado en la restauración Meiyi.

— ¡Siguiente! Tengo que mandarlos hoy a la imprenta— dijo con una tono afeminado el señor Fuu mientras Leo se cambiaba.

Se ruborizo mucho al notar que estaría con la parte de arriba descubierta mostrando los músculos sin su bandana azul con ojos pintados de negro y blanco brillante acentuando su rostro, una vara bo ente los hombros, la pintura era de espaldas y usaba la parte de debajo de una yukata masculina blanca, tenía que ver sutilmente al frente con rostro serio.

El viejo Fuu estaba orgasmeado de la felicidad.

El ultimo atuendo a una hora de abrir fue vergonzoso para Leo, el atuendo era un kimono femenino de mangas hasta el suelo, con marudashi rosado pastel y morodashi blanco, ojos pintados de rosa pastel y rojo sutil pero encantador y estaba una mesita donde tenía que servir un te verde de menta.

— ¡No te muevas querido!

Así fue como los tres dibujos principales estuvieron listos para la imprenta, el viejo Fuu tenía siete máquinas de impresión las estuvo vertiendo la tinta de los colores correspondientes en cada una que iba a usar con los dibujos originales, le pago a Leo su moneda de oro y este salió por la puerta de atrás.

Llegada la tarde los tres viajeros estaban comiendo en un puesto de ramen, bueno dos ya que el pequeño oso pardo estaba ocupado en el teatro callejero, cuando hubo ganado diez piezas de cobre y unas dos de oro se apresuró a volver con sus senpais como el los llamaba, pero cuando paso por una tienda en particular se quedó viendo embobado un retrato de una chica tortuga sirviendo te, pero cuando sus agudos ojos se situaron bien en el rostro se puso azul.

Gasto tres monedas de cobre en uno de los posters, justo el que había visto, lo guardo entre sus cosas y se dirigió con sus nuevos senpais.

Lo que no sabia es que al llegar la noche Usagi viera un papel tirado en el suelo y al voltearlo descubriera un dibujo exquisitamente hecho de su novio…vestido como geisha.

— ¡LEO!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: TMNT es propiedad de la autoría creativa de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.**

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, a leer.**

**Feudalista**

—P-Puedo explicarlo…— Leo estaba contra la katana y la pared, Usagi tenía un poster suyo en manos (Uno a vergonzante cabe destacar, mataría al señor Fuu por estarle vendiendo cosas a menores de edad) Ichimaru tenía cara de culpabilidad y un sonrojo monumental.

— ¿Explicarme porque sales vestido de mujer por todo el pueblo? — la seriedad de Usagi pronto fue sustituida por una trompetilla que hizo y luego una risa escandalosa— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo con esto! — se tomaba del estómago, si estaba molesto porque Leonardo no le dijera nada acerca de su nuevo trabajo de ''Portada'' pero el hecho de verlo rebajarse a ponerse un kimono rosa…eso era harina de otro costal.

Leonardo descompuso la cara.

—Vaya yo creí que estarías celoso o algo.

—Lo estoy pero quiero unos para mi si no es molestia— dijo viendo muy cínico el poster que tenía en manos, apreciándolo mejor Leo parecía un postre muy apetitoso.

—Ok, yo me largo— dijo vehemente Leonardo antes de ver como Usagi seguía riendo, quizá se estaba descobrando la vez que le había tocado la cola.

Vago solo por el pueblo era de noche y cantaban las cigarras, cerca del rio había unas cuantas luciérnagas que bailaban con la brisa, la luna llena estaba alta y perlada, en medio de su caminata Leo vio a los lados disimuladamente y se fue alejando del poblado. El viento estaba cada vez más fuerte y se sentía la soledad de las carreteras de tierra.

Al llegar a un claro por fin se detuvo y desenvaino ambas katanas.

—Sal de una vez— dijo autoritariamente.

—Vaya…que astuto— de entre las sombras de los arboles una figura forrada de negro con coderas y rodilleras rojas salió una zorra blanca de dientes blancos y sumamente afilados—Nos vemos de nuevo.

Leo la vio e hizo memoria, en el templo de los kame había luchado con ella antes.

—Je— rio ella— Mi nombre es Kanna Otonashi jefe de milicia del clan Kitsune de la región de Edo— se presentó sacando una espada tachi, sus ojos grises brillaban con la luna.

— ¿Puedo saber porque me estas siguiendo? — Pregunto Leo ante lo obvio— además de querer eliminarme por supuesto.

—Te iba a seguir hasta tu escondite pero te apartaste del pueblo— ella perdió la sonrisa y dio dos pasos adelante dejando que la luz de la luna la hiciera ver totalmente amenazante— Tenemos una pelea pendiente.

Leonardo pudo deducir que venía sola. Apenas parpadeo sintió el filoso alcance de la tachi de su contrincante, de inmediato puso ambas katanas en cruz y la repelió, ella también era una ninja y le recordaba mucho ese estilo de pelea al de Pie. La mujer zorro ataco de nuevo esta vez usando trucos ópticos para hacer parecer que había más de una. Leo vio arriba, abajo, izquierda derecha, atrás y solo quedo un lugar.

Arriba.

Justo en ese momento le cayó literalmente de sorpresa, comenzaron a luchar espada con espada una estocada por otra y solo se oía el filo del metal chocar, Kanna interceptaba sus katas y las devolvía con el doble de fuerza Leo intento usar lo que sabia de kenjutsu en ella pero parecía ser que lo dominaba muy bien.

Entonces otra táctica.

Envaino las katanas cuando se vio fuera de alcance y asumió posición de pelea.

—¿Qué haces? — dijo ella mostrando la afilada dentadura, no supo en que momento se le desorbitaron los ojos, su enemigo había desaparecido.

Leo estaba usando la cancelación energética de su cuerpo para asumir la consistencia del aire se le acerco por detrás y toco tres puntos de presión en su espalda.

La mujer zorro cayó al suelo.

— ¡Argh! — se quejó ella del dolor.

—No tengo deseos de acabar contigo o de pelear— Leo se iba a retirar cuando de repente esquivo un Kunai con un pergamino explosivo, se le dilataron las pupilas y el estallido ilumino el bosque.


End file.
